Prom Dress
by Lady Allana Solo
Summary: Luke and Mara are taking their youngest daughter prom dress shopping. Little do they know it becomes a family tradition.
1. Shmi

Prom Dress

Luke and Mara are taking their youngest daughter prom dress shopping.

Ben and Shmi are twins and have an older sister. They are older than Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own, except Luke's daughter.

A.N. Came up with this while Prom shopping when I said I hated black.

It was a strange sight to see former hero Luke Skywalker walking through the DEB with dresses overflowing from his hands. Mara was not very far behind, struggling to keep everything in order.

"The Farm Boy is dress shopping," she muttered.

"No, I'm sick of black. Daddy! Do you want me to look like Papa used to? Black is for the Sith!"

"No it's not because no more are around." Shmi said.

"Luke, you know that's not true!" Leia suddenly appeared next to them, her arms loaded with formal wear for the next Senate function.

"Honey, that's going to take his breath away!" She said, noticing the blue and white dress her niece was wearing.

"If only he would recognize we're supposed to be together!"

"Use the Force on him!" Han suggested.

"Uncle Han, remember, that's only for the weak-minded. He is nothing like that. His ancestors were Jedi too.

"I guess several Jedi broke the Code they used to have back then." Leia said.

"Yah, Papa wasn't the only ones. Just you wait, in a few years the twins will be getting ready for this." Shmi said.

"I just hope that trio doesn't give Threepio any more trouble."

"How about this cream colored one?" Luke asked.

"It would be okay, except we have that stupid dress code. Padawans needing a dress code, come on! I liked that sparkly purple one but I had the same problem with it. "

"I still liked the black one better." Luke commented.

"DO you want me to go get Grandpa? I'm sure a Force ghost would object to black. Plus, it's spring, not fall."

"Fine!" Luke said through gritted teeth as Shmi changed. He headed to the counter and paid.

_What would have Dad done if he hadn't become Vader. I wonder what Leia would try to pull on him clothes wise . Luke Thought._

_EL FIN_


	2. Jaina

Okay, I had call to expand. Here's about five years later..

Sorry for not writing this sooner, Mama and Jacen had me kept busy.

**Shopping with Jaina**

They had already picked out the jewelry and shoes, only the dress was left.

"OOh, that's so pretty!" Jaina squealed, eyeing the sparkling purple dress.

"Oh, no, not with my credits, kid." Han warned.

"But, Daddy! Mom's a politician; Grandma was a Queen and Uncle Luke-well, you know what he's famous for- we should have enough credits!" She whined.

"Well,"

"Please, Daddy, please! Pleeeeease!"

"Well, let's just try it on."

"Yes!" She ran into the dressing room.

"So, what do ya think?' She asked/

Was that his little girl standing in front of him? He shook his head.

"Wow! That looks amazing. Yah, we'll get it!"

--

Shmi stood at the counter. Another boring day, but at least it paid well and she got discounts on everything. So was the life of a famous Jedi's daughter with no favorable job in politics available, and no nepotism since the Old Republic

Han and Jaina approached.

"Told you guys it would be hard!" She said.

"Yah, love ya too, kiddo. Thanks for the warning."

"I thought Aunt Leia would be shopping instead of you, after all, you and Master Dad the Annoying have the same fashion sense usually. At least you didn't try to dress her in black like he tried to do to me." She laughed.

"She had a meeting."

"Figures."

"We gotta find the boys. See you later!" Jaina said after they paid.

"Han walked out the door, looking at the receipt. _5200000 credits for a dress, shoes, earrings and necklace? Leia's gonna kill me!_


	3. Allana

Trying to stick to cannon here: Han once again has to go dress shopping with one of his "daughter Amelia", but he handles it differently, sorta.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything owned by Lucasfilm

It was the same old argument between father and daughter for the last few generations within the Skywalker/Solo clan. "Okay, Dad, just let her get it. Jacen would've. I'll even take her myself. Jag doesn't mind; after all, she's really our niece, and remember how I was treated by the aunts. "

"I guess you're right."

--

"Come on, girl. What do you like? Here, I was told about this holosite: we can pick one out and have it sent to a shop to try on."

"Cool! Who told you about it?" "Our cousin, the one named after our great-grandma. I guess that runs in the family."

"What does?"

"Being named after dead grandparents or in her case, great grandparent. I was named after Grandma Solo; little brother for Grandpa Skywalker, and cousin for that great-grandma. Okay, you know Dad has a large amount of credits, so, chose anything you want." Jaina clicked on the prom section of the site.

"Well," Amelia (Allana) said, "what about the burnt orange?"

"Perfect!" She grabbed the credit card.

--

"JAINA, WHAT DDI YOU ORDER!" Han yelled in her room the next day.

"Oh, hi, Daddy. What do you mean? Hey, it's slightly less expensive than mine was!"

"Han! Stop being a laxer brain!" Leia called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Your Worshipfulness. I didn't hear you giving any suggestions about this yesterday."

"Why you half -witted, scruffy looking, nerf hereder!" She shot back.

"What's that about? "Amelia asked.

"The same old arguments. When they were on Hoth, Mom and Dad fought using those 'names' in front of Uncle Luke, and it stuck. Dad's upset Mom didn't help us find a cheaper dress; sine Mom's a politician, she's sees perfectly why we had to get it. "

--

3 Days Later

"Oh, honey, it's beautiful!" Han exclaimed.

"Told ya, Daddy." Jaina said.

"You just wait until your daughters are at that age!" He shot back, laughing.

"Oh, I will." She turned to Leia, "hey, Mom, what dress do you think Vader would have bought for your Prom?"

"Don't get me started. If Vader, something black, but if he was still Anakin, well, something Nubian , and he would've let your grandma pay for anything I wanted." She grinned.

Fin.

A.N. Not exactly what I was originally going for in this scene, but it worked. Just thought of the last part this morning, but originally an AU chapter between Leia and Anakin/Vader.


	4. Leia

A.N. Yes, it's been a long time, but I decided to create another chapter for this one. Again, I only own the GI guys.

Great, just great! Padmé was in _another_ meeting and could not make it. So, what does a Jedi Master do on his day off? Dress shopping was not high on his list, especially if _his_ daughter needed a new one for Prom. A ridiculous tradition anyways, then again, she had to keep up an image, even if she'd rather kick back in a long white dress only appropriate for travel.

"Dad! Over here!" Leia yelled. "I think I've found it!" Anakin meandered over to the rack only to find… a replica of one of Padmé's dresses? Memories flooded back of that night at the Lake Country when they talked. That was way too much cleavage for his daughter to show!

"We'll see," he said as he ushered her towards something a bit more appropriate. _We should have sent her to Naboo for this kind of thing! Then again…. Wait, Pooja! _ Anakin pulled out his comm..

She picked up right away. "What's up?"

"I'm in a sticky situation and need some help." He admitted.

"Uncle Hero without Fear _actually_ needs help?" She teased and promised to meet them in a few minutes.

"So, we have to find something he'll approve of with his credits, and buy something else to change into that's a bit more tasteful with someone else's. Don't worry, I already cleared this with your mom and grabbed her card." Pooja explained.

"Where'd you get that smart?" Leia asked.

"Experience, Ryoo taught me the same thing when Dad didn't approve. And Grandpa did that before him. Lets' say it's just a family tradition."

"Hmm, Grandma always seemed like the stricter one, but all right. " They found a little black dress up to Anakin's approval, and while he paid and left, giving the cousins some alone time, they bought the other and found another one Padmé would allow her in that Anakin wouldn't.

A month later Anakin found the bill in the mail.

"Wait, 1000000000000 credits? On the exact same day that…. Leia!"


End file.
